


the Hitchhike 搭车旅行

by Dan_Abnormal



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-15 23:43:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13041993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dan_Abnormal/pseuds/Dan_Abnormal
Summary: 他一无所有，没有确定的目标，也没有能称为家的地方，只有个开起车来吓死人的家伙愿意让他搭车。





	the Hitchhike 搭车旅行

**Author's Note:**

> ·日狛向  
> ·末日au  
> ·7k一发完  
> ·一个没有多少恋爱感的故事  
> ·第一次写这对，尽力不ooc

01  
创已经朝这个方向走了很久。  
这条路早已奄奄一息，踏下去会像溅起水花般带起石砾。但它从距离上来说却又是永恒的。创已经开始怀疑这条路是否是由埃舍尔*修造的了。它显然是直的，而且总会把创送回他走过的地方。路上的那些景致，那些黄沙，黄沙，以及黄沙，通通都是他见过的，全部都是一个样的。  
创其实也并不介意真的走在这样拓扑学的造物上。真的，他一点都不介意——他以前还挺喜欢用手指顺着那些不存在的几何体描画呢。他踏上这条路完全只是为了踏上这条路这件事本身。他从一开始就不在乎这条路能通向什么地方。他在走路，句号。  
但若这行程一直如此无趣也确实是败人性子。这样下去的话他可能会因为资源耗尽死亡，而这种死法实在是——无趣。  
他不知道自己是多久以前产生这样的想法的了。他只记得是在经过一个沙丘时，而这世上绝对有至少三百万个一模一样的沙丘。  
现在天气晴朗——这里每一天都天气晴朗。  
远远地，他看到远方驶来一辆墨绿色的越野车。

*莫里茨•科内利斯•埃舍尔：荷兰版画家，以擅长描绘不可能存在于三维空间的几何图形而闻名。

02  
起先那车离他还远，创稍稍驻足，思考了一阵自己是应主动挥手招呼还是当没看见。最终他还是选择了后者。他的匕首还在背包里，而他连碰都不打算碰一下。他不怕遇上抢劫，也不期待得到帮助——因为他现在确确实实是一无所有，一无所求。  
被车撞死或是被抢劫杀人比饿死累死有趣多了不是吗？  
但天不遂人愿。越野车一路带起沙尘，飘飘呼呼地开过来——原因并不是车身重量不够，而是那车速实在可怕——到了离创还有快一公里的时候却慢了下来，最后在创的注视下缓缓停在他面前。  
茶色玻璃缓缓降落，创目不斜视地盯住那个开起车来速度吓死人的司机。

03  
驾驶座上的人看着相当年轻，大抵十六七岁。那人肤色苍白，一头白发蓬松虬乱；五官虽然漂亮，却难称好看——那几个器官放在他瘦削的脸上不知为何就是教人看得不舒服；那对绿眼中隐约泛着点愉悦的恍惚。定会有人说他是磕了药的，但他裸露在外的纤细手腕上其实干干净净；况且值此末世，药物难得，瘾君子更是难见——毕竟那类人本就是最容易丢命的。  
“搭车？”他主动问道。  
创未免担心：如此殷勤确是会让人不自禁怀疑。但这层怀疑不过是来自生物潜意识里的求生本能罢了，他真正怀疑的是那人为何会认为他想搭车——他又没举着牌或是竖起大拇指什么的。  
“怎么了吗？”见他没有回话，那人微笑道，“在路上遇到独自行走的人问一下要不要搭车难道不是常识性行为吗？”  
创不知道。也许七年前是，但现在他不知道。  
创盯着着那个也许是过于乐观的司机看了半天，那人脸上一直摆着可称得上是甜蜜的微笑。  
创拉着满是沙尘的把手，打开了车门。

04  
然后又关上。  
创移到副驾，再次拉开车门。  
“之前遇到了加油站。”那人满脸无辜的天真。  
这理由当然是不足以解释后座皮椅上那那些按颜色整整齐齐垒放成小山的罐头和两只漆迹斑驳的铁制大油桶的——确然这一路上有许多废弃的加油站，但与其配套的超市里绝不会剩有那么多东西——但既然对方连个令人信服的谎都懒得撒，创也不想深究。  
创坐上副驾，那人一脚踩下油门。看着仪表上转动的指针，创默然伸手，拉上了安全带。  
“你看起来还没成年。”创开口，听到自己喉咙里传出一个陌生的艰涩声音。他侧头，透过因沙尘而坏了视野的车窗望向后视镜，看到一个满面沧桑的自己。  
“你看起来也是。”对方答道，他似乎原打算转过头，看着创回答，但最后还是堪堪止住，“放心啦，我倒是希望能有交警来查我驾照呢。”  
他终究是做出了违规驾驶的行为——他把右手从方向盘上松开，而此时车速已飙升到了一个创从未见过的数字。  
“驾驶证——如果有的话——上的名字是狛枝凪斗。”他说，手掌朝上伸向创。  
“日向创。”创搭上他的手，轻轻捏了一下。

05  
傍晚时狛枝把车开下了路。他们在沙丘间生起火，泛灰的烟尘升入紫红的云霞间。他们用那堆火烧了锅水，就着罐头午餐肉当了晚餐。狛枝还拿了两罐胡椒博士*和青豆。  
“青豆的罐头。”他说，“一颗一颗吃，可以吃很久。”  
他们各自吃着，隔着明亮的火光窥视端详对方。天色渐暗，投入眼中的映像也变得模糊。创眼见狛枝用塑料勺子挖起几颗豆子，那植物种子颜色与他包裹的表皮颜色一致，因为脱水而发皱。创看见嘴唇翕张，喉头滚动，然后那已无生命的种子便进了表皮与它同色的生物的肚子里。  
“我听说南边有个绿洲，”狛枝说，他的声音沙哑柔软，在噼啪的火声中不太真切，“那里的营地资源丰富，有很多人。我就是在朝那里开。”  
“我一路走过来都没有见到。”创说，“那毕竟只是传言。”  
“不会。也许它在更南的地方。”狛枝回道，“我是从这辆车的主人那里听来的。我遇见她，我有食物，她有交通工具，我们就一块走了。她一直在追寻南边的绿洲。两周前她划破了手，得了破伤风——后来这车就属于我了。”  
“难怪你开起车来那么可怕。”创微微颔首，拉开了易拉罐的拉环。  
“我不在乎在追寻绿洲的路上死掉。”狛枝笑道，声音里的愉悦几乎要溢出来。  
而超速也许确然是个令人欣喜的伟大死法。创想道。

*胡椒博士：Dr Pepper，碳酸饮料，德州特产，绝望篇一开始狛枝得了一堆的Dr Hope捏的应该就是这个。

06  
那个男人是在第三天的傍晚，他们刚停下车没多久，正要准备晚餐的时候出现的。  
那个男人紧紧地裹着一件脱了色后又沾染上污渍的大衣，那件大衣确实是很大，以致创根本看不见他大衣下面穿的是什么——不过不管是什么，大概都一样破旧。他脚下踏的是一双皮靴，那双靴子明显也不是他的码，因为他每一步都走得别扭。他满面胡须，头发的长度也超乎常规。黑色的毛发闪着油光，一缕缕顺次铺陈，教人分不清头发胡子，辩不明表情面孔。  
他还举着一把枪。  
他看上去就不是惯常拿枪的人——他的手在不住颤抖，每一下抖动却都小心翼翼，活像是端了瓶硝酸甘油*同时又抽了筋。  
创看着那人走来，每一步都踩下一个深深的脚印。他不安地转动着手中的匕首，却看到狛枝两手空空地迎上前去。  
那人于是受了刺激，一下把枪口抬高。“不要动。”他嘶声道，声音粗砺如碎石磨动。  
“我们要去南边，去找绿洲。”狛枝停下脚步，举起双臂，摆出温和的微笑轻声说——却似是对着那与手掌不多大小的金属匣子，“我们有车，还有食物，你要不要和我们一起走？”  
男人的动作停滞了几秒。他低头，抬头，上下打量面前的白发少年，然后又跨前一步，枪口更加靠近对方。  
创惊觉手中的匕首柄已被冷汗打湿，难以抓握。  
“把车和里面的东西留下，然后，”男人说，他的目光迅速扫过两人，“然后离开。现在，马上。”  
“你可以和我们一起走。我们可以共享食物。然后我们可以一起到达绿洲。”创又在狛枝的眼中看到了那种愉悦。它在他们初次见面的时候出现过，当天晚上在火边亦出现过。他的神情像是刚吞下了半板含有锂离子的药片**，或者是——更具体的——这病患还是个狂热的信徒，他在药物给予的幻觉中见着了他的主。总之，这是一种全无畏惧的愉悦。  
“跟我们一起吧。你这样什么好处都没有，但我们一起的话，一定可以——”  
“闭嘴！”男人突然高叫道，同时用力挥动拿着和没拿枪的两只手。“狛枝！”创喊出声来，但似乎已晚，男人已经闭上双眼，扣动扳机。  
然而并没有枪声响起。  
狛枝依旧站在原地没动，保持着双手举起的姿势。男人颤抖着换了只手握枪，再次扣下扳机，依旧没有反应。  
他踉跄着退后，每一步都踩下一个深深的脚印。创稍稍靠近他，手中的匕首半遮半掩。男人终于摔倒了，他坐在地上大声地喘气，手不断在地上挥动。  
“你——”狛枝又开口了，他甚至伸了只手给男人。  
男人总算是自己成功站起。他没有理会狛枝，也没有理会自己满身的沙子。他转过身就跑，步伐也一如来时般变扭。  
狛枝一时没做出反应，手还伸着，嘴唇微张却又什么都没说出。  
半晌，他回头望向创：“是不是应该追上去？”

*硝酸甘油：炸药的原料之一，受到撞击容易爆炸。  
**含有锂离子的药片：指锂盐，常作为精神安定剂被用来治疗躁郁症。能有效的预防狂躁和忧郁。有一定的致幻效果。

07  
沙漠即使不能算是创跑过的最糟糕的地面，也绝对是这一称号的有力竞争者。他们步伐凌乱地越过一个沙丘，所见的只有一排别扭的深深的脚印。顺着那脚印又过了一个沙丘，便看到那蛇行的踪迹指向了下方一个营地。  
这么说也许是有些侮辱营地这词了。那充其量算个“有过人类活动的小块区域”。创看到空罐头，烧过的薪柴，几本书和一块铁板。那铁板大概曾是什么机器的一部分，长度刚好够一个人躺着，上面铺着些乱七八糟的布块。  
狛枝捡起脚边的一本书，随意翻了翻，不发一语地递给了创。  
拉克玛尼诺•古斯的《陨铁》*。书页间夹满了沙，一抖便扑簌簌地落。翻开的那一页中有几句话下面有深深的划痕。  
“夏普子爵确实死得光荣，像他那家传的宝剑的一部分一般，划过天际，灼热而明亮。”  
创想起那个男人，他的指甲大概也是同他的头发胡子一样，过长且参差。  
天已半黑，创听到狛枝轻轻叫出声来，回头便看到他捡起了半掩在沙地里的手枪。  
“没有子弹了。”他摆弄了几下后说道。  
他们还找到了那对皮靴。它们被丢弃在不远处。有一串赤脚的脚印从那儿开始，朝着与有公路的那边相反的方向，一直蜿蜒到沙漠中看不见的地方。  
“回去了吧。”创说。

*《陨铁》：捏造的书。一个唐吉诃德式的故事。情节感兴趣请戳这里。

08  
他们总算点起了火。狛枝从车里拿了几块巧克力。他走过来，俯下身，谢幕似地鞠了个躬，然后把巧克力递给创。  
“我以为死里逃生后的晚餐会丰盛些的。”创说。  
“死里逃生的是我。”狛枝高扬起一边眉毛，扑通一下坐到创的旁边，撕扯包裹巧克力的锡纸。天气太热，巧克力化了又凝固在包装里，沾满了锡纸。狛枝蹙起眉头惋惜地看了半天，最终还是什么都没做。  
“我没有死里逃生的话晚餐才会丰盛。那些——”他一指车子和帐篷，“全部的那些，就都是你的了。你尽管当你的罐头君主。但总有一天你还是得踏出宫殿，因为罐头总会吃完。你又回去寻找绿洲，带着我的遗志——这样我又死而复生啦。”他快乐地说着胡话。  
“不，我不会。我会把自己锁到罐头里，把能吃的都吃了，然后死在里面。”创也随着他胡说下去，“几十年后有人来到这里，看到两具白骨，他们猜测我们是情人，是仇人，或者既是情人又是仇人，没有人会想到，这只是一次搭车旅行而已。”  
“不，我不允许。”狛枝说，他凑近，半边脸被火光照亮，半边脸与黑夜融为一体，“我不允许。”他重复一遍，然后咬上创的嘴唇。  
他定是把我的嘴当巧克力了。这是创的第一个念头，狛枝对着他的嘴唇又舔又咬，像是生怕错过了什么美味。  
但创的嘴唇上是真的什么味道都没有，反倒是狛枝的舌头带着甜味。于是创把它拉到自己口中，轻轻吮着，上上下下地舔过一遍。  
狛枝突然便抽身退开。他露出恶作剧成功的笑容：“我得让你记着我，我死了也记着我。”他一边说着，一边脱他的风衣。——剥掉那层绿色的表皮。  
创把他推到地上。他只隔着一层衣料躺在沙地上。  
“哦，”他说，“好冷。”  
所以他开始动手脱创的衣服。他把创的衬衫丢到一旁，然后伸出手揽住创。  
创把他余下的衣服一件件剥下，亲吻他，从上到下。他是真的觉得冷，他的手指冰凉，皮肤上也起了不少疙瘩。但当创脱下他的裤子时，触到的仍是灼热的。  
他们脱光了衣服抱着对方，取暖，摸来摸去。狛枝一个劲地拿胯下蹭着创，而创则致力于在狛枝身上看得见看不见的地方留下吻痕。他隔着那层薄薄的纸感受下方生机的火焰，在上面肆意作画——反正现在是见鬼的末日，能看到的除了他没有其他人。  
狛枝在创再次啃上他的锁骨时掐了一下创的手臂，以示抗议，同时抬起一条腿从后面勾住对方。创愈啃，他掐得愈用力，最后力度已经到了真的会疼的地步，创只好停下。  
“你自找的。”创一字一顿地说。他起身，在狛枝的阴茎上撸了几下，沾了些前液，然后径直往对方后穴塞了根手指。  
他看到狛枝不自禁地弓起腰肢，细韧的腰上肌肉隔着苍白单薄的皮肤移动。他听到对方抽了口气，而后那口气又悉数化为带着笑意的气声吐了出来。  
创的手指在没有润滑的甬道中艰涩地移动。那头狛枝的手在沙地上不停的抓握又松开，黄沙从他手指的缝隙中泻出。  
当创准备加上第三根手指时，狛枝便是用那只沾满了沙的手掐他的。创抬头看他的表情，他眼中尽是水泽，底下却仍是清醒的狂热。红潮染上他的皮肤，但他却还是一脸不容置疑的坚定。  
创把手指抽出来，眼见对方腰又是不自禁地一弓。他扶着自己，抵着狛枝的后穴，一口气挤了进去。狛枝发出长长的吐息，如沙滚落，刮擦他的耳膜，末了却锋头一转，变成了高亢的呻吟。他叫得放肆，因为现在正是那该死的末日，除了他的声音，四周便只有那火堆的噼啪声。  
结束的时候，创的一切感官都被一阵浪潮裹挟——沙的浪潮，滚烫的，炙热的。而当那浪潮退去，他面对的便是两人一片狼藉的胶着的下体。  
而篝火仍旧兀自燃着。  
有那么几个瞬间，沙漠，天空，篝火，他们，全都是静止的，什么动静都没有。然后他不着痕迹地小声叹了口气，把自己从对方体内抽了出来，目光空洞地对着对方和自己身上两人的体液。  
“毛巾，在尾箱右边那个袋子里。”狛枝说，他的话语里还带着喘。  
“你还真是成熟稳重啊*。”创说，而狛枝一愣，然后立刻笑出声来。  
创捡起掉在地上的巧克力咬了一口，甜味里混着几粒沙子，磨到了他的牙。  
“确实是啊。”狛枝用手臂挡着眼睛咧嘴笑道。

*梗出自《银河系漫游指南》，书中毛巾是漫游者的必备品，由此引生出以“知道自己的毛巾在哪”表达“是个成熟稳重的人”之意的俗语。

09  
他们做爱，在沙地上，在帐篷里，在车子中，以此作为闲暇时的娱乐。他们放肆地嘶吼呻吟，阵仗之大，如果他们有邻居的话，一定会被敲门告警。  
然后他们会吃东西，聊一聊过去的爱好，不在对方放空眼神时打扰对方。  
最后他们上车，丢下空罐头和火堆绝尘而去。  
创甚至觉得现在这样就挺好的。

10  
他们终于出车祸了。  
没一个人记得车是怎么翻的，创只记得突然天旋地转，狛枝的手死死抓着他的，几乎要掐出血来。  
待到一切平静，面前一片漆黑，他听着两人的呼吸，意识到自己似乎是头朝着地。  
他们爬了出来，身上没什么伤——甚至创身上最重的伤是出自狛枝之手。  
“没什么伤。车子也是。”他们花了一阵把车子翻了过来，狛枝重新发动了次引擎，然后跳下驾驶座说道。  
创倚在车旁摇了摇头，连“我早告诉过你过要开慢点。”都懒得说。  
“再缓一阵就就继续走了吧。”狛枝说，一块靠到了车上。  
他的头发，全部都乱了。创从未想过狛枝的头发还能搞乱，但事实是确实如此。有几缕发丝沾了汗粘到了他脸上，看着实在别扭。  
于是创用手把那缕头发拨开，然后下一刻他就意识到自己已经陷入了一个吻中。  
狛枝在翻车时咬到了自己，尝起来满嘴都是血腥味。这着实不是个舒服的吻。他们的舌头两人的口腔里搅来搅去，没个目标，就只是像试图确认对方的存在一般地不断接触。  
到他们分开的时候不知过了多久。狛枝终于松开他刚才用力抓着创的衬衫的手。他直接向后倒到车门上，他眼中闪过什么，但目光终又恢复迷离。他盯了创一阵，喃喃道：“好吧，那就明天再走了。”

11  
那天的晚餐是午餐肉、青豆罐头和胡椒博士，和第一天一样。创拿过来递给狛枝，然后到火堆另一侧坐下。  
“关于你所追逐的绿洲，”创说，“它已经不存在了。”  
狛枝抬起头望向他，双眼比平时睁大不少。  
“我会知道是因为我就是从那里来的——那个曾经是绿洲的地方。那里发生了瘟疫，水体被污染了，只有少数几个人活了下来。”创拉开了胡椒博士的拉环，“所以绿洲已经不存在了。”  
他从绿洲逃了出来，所有认识的人都不在了，只空有这副皮囊和些许食物。事实上硬要说的话那些食物绝不算少，但根本不够撑到他重新找到希望。  
“哦。”狛枝小声应道。  
“你之前知道吗？”创问。  
“不我不知道。”狛枝放下手中的午餐肉，换了青豆开始慢慢吃，“我需要有点缓冲。”  
于是他们各自默默吃着，隔着火堆窥视端详对方。  
不知过了多久，狛枝终于开了口。  
“我还是要去南边。”狛枝说，“不管那边有没有绿洲，我乐意往那走。而你，我不允许你质疑我的决定，因为这车是我的，你只是个搭便车的而已。”  
现在创依旧一无所有，没有确定的目标，也没有能称为家的地方，只有个开起车来吓死人的家伙愿意让他搭车。那人也没有目标，净想着往南开。而他愿意一直搭他的车，吃他的罐头，随着他漫无目的地往南去。  
“随你便。”他笑着说。

**Author's Note:**

> 这是一个想写很久了的故事。前前后后一个片段一个片段地写了半个多月，终于！写完了！  
> 因为这是一个不怎么真切的末日的故事，角色也很少，所以写的时候选了一个比较独立的视角。看上去是创，但几乎没有多少情感的表达，又有比较多的（多到烦人的）细节描写，以期能单从人物的行为来表达出感情的变化。（但不知道效果怎样！）  
> 这个故事没有一个具体的结局，这是因为我在只看了本片实况而没看爱岛是就觉得，这两人要真谈恋爱大概会很难...  
> 最后一句感慨——我的分级终于上去了，耶！！  
> 欢迎来和我聊天呀！＜3
> 
> 另：想到了但是没写进去的一些设定（又名，想到了但能力不足以表达出来的东西）  
> 1.末日开始于七年前。造成末日的原因什么的我完全没有考虑，总之是非人为且人力不可阻挡的大灾变就是了。  
> 2.狛枝的父母是在灾变中死去的。  
> 3.创在绿洲是是和七海在一起的（字面意义）。  
> 4.越野车的原主人是个女人，三四十岁，高中教师，具体教什么不清楚。她在灾变中失去了丈夫和女儿。  
> 5.狛枝的食物真的就是捡到的。  
> 6.抢劫的那位大叔真的就是第一次拿枪对人。他也是去寻找绿洲的，但半路遇上了从绿洲逃出来的人（不是创）。于是他便停止了行程。遇上创他们那天他正好食物耗尽，准备饮弹自杀。
> 
> 感谢阅读！


End file.
